


The Year's End

by itsaquinnquinnsituation



Series: X Years Later [12]
Category: Newcastle (2008)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M, Routine Sketch, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaquinnquinnsituation/pseuds/itsaquinnquinnsituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve - real time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year's End

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters or the plot of the original movie belong to me. I am not making money off my work, which is written for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> This is my universe and exactly how I see it. Writing should be enjoyed, not judged.
> 
> Saw this in real time pretty much, when Australia was having its New Year. My own wasn't that great, so I was really grateful to the lads for cheering me up a bit. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you for such a great year! It's been a pleasure to share my writing with you. Have a wonderful New Year!
> 
> I highly recommend everyone to watch this movie.

By the time Fergus made it out onto the road, the day’s hours had turned to twilight. He was very riled up. It was hardly surprising, perhaps, that he had to work on New Year’s Eve, but that he had to work till this hour, was, even to him, highly unnerving. The road, thank god, was hardly congested, and so he had a bit of a luxury to go over the speed limit and fume. But as he reached his destination and parked the car in his usual spot, the shakes of anger had already been transformed to the tremours of anticipation. 

He just couldn’t help it.

It was a bit of a walk to Andy’s Mum’s house from the spot where Fergus usually parked, and he traversed it with an idiotic smile on his face wishing his heart to *please stop beating at that frantic speed*. There was no reason at all to be *that* excited to be celebrating New Year with his boyfriend of five years – but he would never lie about it – he was. He was thrilled to see him on any other day just as well – but the New Year, with its new resolutions, its wishes, its promises and its toasts – was always a special occasion. 

The front door stood unlocked. He entered without rapping and slung off his suit jacket, tossing it onto the hook:

“Andy? My god, it’s hot in here!.. Andy?”

Typical cooking noises guided him as he followed the trail of light through the unlit corridor into the kitchen. There, Andy’s Hollywood smile greeted him as his boyfriend turned around, taking off a hotplate glove. He was wearing an apron, just like his mother – hers was a flowery one, his, blue-and-white, striped. Fergus also couldn’t help but smile. They looked incredibly cosy in that cute tiny kitchen. Fergus stopped just at the entrance:

“I see the preparations for the festivities are already under way! Is there anything left for me to do?”

“We’re just about done, actually!” – Andy beamed, - “My Mum and I make a pretty good team!” 

His mother poked him into the ribs with her elbow and said something in Polish, smiling and nodding. Andy laughed. 

Fergus’s eyes darted from mother to son, as he produced an exaggeratedly offended tone:

“Oh, stop that, you two! I hate when you’re having secrets!”

Andy laughed again and explained:

“Oh, she just said, that you had maybe signed up for one housewife at best, but instead, you got two!”

Andy’s mother laughed as well as she walked up to Fergus and raised her arms. He bent down and she gave him a kiss on the cheek:

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hi.”

“Work was okay?”

“Just the usual.”

She turned around:

“Alright, will you keep your eyes on that pot, please, Andrzej? I’m going to the livingroom to cool down. It’s getting a bit hot in here, you boys might want to open the window.”

With that she winked at her son, removing a kitchen towel that she still had on her shoulder, and, smiling at Fergus once again, proceeded into the depths of the house.

Fergus followed her with his gaze, then turned to Andy, gesturing:

“Your mother is just…” 

“… a very tactful and understanding person…”

“For sure…”

“…like most Polish people.”

Fergus laughed:

“Subtle way to give yourself a compliment.”

“I’m only half-Polish.”

“The bigger half.”

Both laughed. Fergus continued to gaze at him, still standing there at the entrance to the kitchen, his sun-bleached hair, his bronzed face, cheeks red from the heat, and his shining kind eyes, forgettable and typical blue-grey colour on any other individual perhaps, but absolutely mesmerizing on him, with those warm overheard lights reflecting in them like amber fire. Andy tilted his head:

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“S-sorry” – Fergus hid his face, which was also starting to sport some pinkish hue, in his hand, - “It’s just that… you look awfully adorable in that apron…”

“Yeah?” – Andy crossed the short two metres between them, - “You want me to wear it later tonight?”

“N…I…” – Fergus got caught in Andy’s embrace and his reason failed him, - “Uh I’ll think about it….”

Andy was kissing him and his head swam a little. For several seconds, there was nothing but that. When Andy finally pulled away, both of their faces were half-lidded and red.

“Uh… are you sure your mother expects you to be making out with me in the kitchen instead of watching the pot?”

“Frankly” – Andy cocked his head, - “I’m pretty sure she hopes I will do both.”

“Hopes even?”

“Uh-hm” – Andy let go off him and walked over to open the window, then proceeded to lift the lid off the pot, - “And have you…whoahfmh!” – Hot steam hit him in the face and he quickly covered it, - “Have you stopped by your parents?”

“Nah” – Fergus shook his head, - “Didn’t want to spoil the mood...”

Andy pressed his lips, nodding.

“…We’ll call them later tonight. I did text my brother though.”

“So did I.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s already wasted.”

“He is! They’ve been drinking since morning.”

“My goodness” – Fergus shook his head, raising his brows, - “How can he keep it up till midnight?”

“You underestimate the power of energy drinks.”

“Yeah! And that’s considering… didn’t your Mum tell us that New Year is a much bigger deal in Europe than it is here?”

“Something like that. I read somewhere that out of all nations in the world, Australians get the most sleep on New Year.”

“Very boring.”

“Well,” – Andy took a step closer to him, - “You and I don’t have to sleep at all, if you don’t want to…”

“Andy!” – Fergus yelped with a laugh, finding his boyfriend’s hands on his waist, - “Watch the pot!”

“I am… watching it…” – there was no stopping Andy, but Fergus could hardly blame him, because he felt exactly the same. 

“And you got the champagne?”

“Mrrah”- Andy made a feline sound, - “All ready.”

“And you’ve thought of a wish you are going to make whilst the clock is striking twelve?”

“A wish?” – Andy made big eyes, stepping away, - “I wouldn’t know what to wish for! I’m pretty sure I already have everything that I want... More, even!”

“Yeah, but Andy, it’s a tradition! You *have to* make a wish!”

“I have to?” – He narrowed his eyes, - “Alright, then I will. And I’ll tell it to you later tonight…”

“No, you’re not supposed to tell anyone! Or it will not come true!”

“Oh, it will” – Andy purred, again stepping closer, - “If you’ll be so kind to grant it, that is…”

“Wh… ough!” – Fergus choked on a laugh, and then was silenced again, because the streetlights outside, the burning fire of the stove in a cute vintage kitchen and the warm lights in Andy’s half-lidded eyes had all come to mix and mould into a crazy concoction that was tender like a warm summer breeze, and yet bold and festive like blazing fireworks on a night when all wishes were made to come true… 

 

**************************************************************Happy New Year!**********************************************************************


End file.
